


Perfect

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WayHaught Fluff, season finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly had a plan, she wanted everything to be perfect when she told Nicole she loved her.  Plans were made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Waverly sighed contently as she sat on Nicole’s couch, curled up in each other’s arms. She couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to the movie they’d agreed to put on, she was too comfortable and, frankly, she was exhausted. Being possessed takes a lot out of a girl.

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole whispered.

“Hmm?” Waverly hummed not opening her eyes.

“Are you asleep?”

“Mm.” She moved her head to the side, trying to shake her head but couldn’t finish the movement.

Nicole smiled. “Okay. Sorry, you sleep.” She kissed her forehead. “I just wanted to tell you, I love you too.”

Waverly’s eyes sprung open. “What? You heard that?”

“I was standing right there.”

Waverly laughed, burying her head against Nicole’s arm. “Oh, God. I didn’t want to tell you like that. I wanted to actually _tell_ you.” She lifted her head to look at her again. “I had plans!”

"Plans? Oh really? What were these plans? ”

“Well, I was gonna make you dinner and light some candles and then… well, you know what would happen after…”

Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed. “What would happen after?”

“You know.” Waverly titled her head towards Nicole’s bedroom.

Nicole’s eyes went wide. “Oh!” She couldn’t help chuckling. “Okay, then what?”

“You’re making fun of me."

“No, I wasn’t. Baby, you’re adorable. ” She kissed her quickly. “You had the whole night planned out, huh? What was I wearing?”

Waverly couldn’t help laughing. “Well… not your pajamas.”

“I can change, if you’d like. You can pop in a couple microwave dinners and I’ll dig up some candles.”

Waverly sighed softly. “You can’t fault me for trying to be romantic. I wanted it to be perfect. You deserve perfect.”

Nicole smiled. “Well then, it’s a good thing I have you.”

“You think I’m perfect?”

“No, I don’t think that.” Nicole kissed her softly, barely brushing her lips against hers. “You are perfect,” she said earnestly. 

“I love you,” she blurted in response.

The words had barely left Waverly’s mouth when Nicole’s lips were on hers once more, soft and warm. Nicole leaned forward onto the couch, laying Waverly down underneath her.

“You’re hurt,” Waverly suddenly remembered, tearing her lips away from Nicole’s. “You’re hurt.” She touched the spot on Nicole’s shirt she knew hid a bruise.

Nicole tried to not show any signs that she was in pain when Waverly touched her bruise, instead taking her hand and holding it against her leg. “And you had an exorcism. We’ve both been through a lot.”

“Yeah,” Waverly agreed, propping herself up against the arm of the couch. “Maybe the super romantic night isn’t that good of an idea.”

“Rain check?”

Waverly smiled. “Oh, definitely.”

Nicole sat up, holding her arm out towards Waverly so they could return to their original position. She smiled as Waverly curled up again against her side and closed her eyes. She kissed the top of her head softly then rested her head against hers, closing her eyes as well.


End file.
